072114 Tethys Miloko
12:51 -- timidTheurge TT began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 00:51 -- 12:53 TT: uhm, t-this w-wouldn't h-happen to be the h-handle of the b-bodyguard's d-daughter w-would it? 12:53 GA: | Who told you that? | 12:53 TT: I'll t-take t-that as a yes? 12:53 GA: | Yeah. | 12:54 TT: w-well he t-told me not to t-tell? so s-sorry, but I c-can't? 12:54 GA: | So it's a he. | 12:55 TT: I t-think it is? the n-name s-seemed m-masculine? 12:55 GA: | The only people who reasonably would have been able to tell you that are Enzo, Eddy, Eric, Jack, and Thiago. | 12:55 GA: | Therefore, I will not trust any of them. I'd say any more, but I really didn't trust any of them anyway. | 12:57 TT: w-well, I w-wouldn't be so q-quick to do t-that? at l-least w-with T-Thiago? d-despite w-what I've h-heard of him? 12:57 GA: | Huh? Oh, no, I definitely never trusted him. | 12:57 GA: | He's threatened to kill me, like, hundreds of times by now. | 12:58 TT: oh, t-that's bad? 12:58 GA: | Astute observation. | 12:58 TT: he's not g-gonna w-wanna h-hear t-this? 12:59 GA: | Hear what? | 12:59 TT: y-your f-feud? e-especially w-with w-what's c-coming? 01:00 GA: | Wow, that's not ominous at all. | 01:00 GA: | Is it a threat, or a warning? | 01:00 TT: a w-warning? 01:00 GA: | ...Okay, Stuttery, I don't know whether to believe you or not, but I'm pretty paranoid, so I'm going to pack up my stuff. | 01:01 GA: | Can you tell me any more about this warning? | 01:01 GA: | Should I be, say, warning the Condesce of the incoming trouble? Is that why you wanted the bodyguard's daughter? | 01:02 TT: s-sorry, I c-can't say m-more? I w-wish I c-could, but I c-can't? 01:03 GA: | Okay, I understand. I'm not going to just ignore your barely credible warning from you, a person I don't even know, just because it seems unlikely. | 01:03 GA: | Can I know your name, or is that a secret too? | 01:03 TT: erm, p-promise it s-stays s-secret? 01:04 GA: | If trouble is coming, shouldn't I warn, uh, I don't know, someone who can do something about it? | 01:04 TT: t-there's n-nothing t-that can be d-done? 01:05 GA: | Well, shit. | 01:05 GA: | ...Thanks, Stuttery? I think I should be thanking you. | 01:06 TT: err, y-yeah? s-sorry, i-it'll all m-make s-sense s-soon e-enough? 01:06 GA: | Okay. I'm going to pack some backup stuff, and possessions I won't want to lose, and sit tight. | 01:06 GA: | If this is a joke, I'm totally trolling your ass later, though. | 01:07 TT: it's not, I s-swear? 01:07 GA: | Whatever. | 01:07 GA: | You wouldn't happen to play the bass, would you? | 01:09 TT: no? 01:09 GA: | Darn. | 01:09 GA: | Hey, who else is in on this warning? Can I tell my, uh... moirail? | 01:10 TT: t-that d-depends on who t-they are? 01:10 GA: | Indigo blood, acrobatic, daughter of Glissa Nuntak? | 01:11 GA: | If you talk to her, uh, well, she's not exactly my moirail, but has been... well, it's complicated. | 01:11 TT: hmm, I'll h-have to ask M-Merrow? 01:11 GA: | The Condesce's kid is in on it? | 01:12 TT: err? 01:13 GA: | Whatever, I stopped caring like, five minutes ago. | 01:13 GA: | You do anything other than give people ominous warnings? | 01:14 TT: y-yeah, but u-unfortunately my h-hands are k-kinda t-tied if I try to do a-anything e-else at t-this t-time? 01:15 GA: | I'm not really sure how to respond to that. | 01:16 GA: | Are you literally tied up somewhere? | 01:16 TT: no? not l-literally? 01:16 GA: | Jeez, are ninjas going to smash through my window tonight and kidnap me? | 01:17 TT: p-probably not? at l-least t-that's not w-what h-happened to me? 01:17 GA: | Well, at least I can be ready. I've got some backup clothes, weapons, and my lucky dragon dil- er, dragon toy. | 01:18 GA: | Should be good for any emergency. | 01:18 GA: | Maybe I'll pack a parachute in case it's a sky emergency. | 01:20 TT: I d-don't t-think y-you'll n-need t-that? at l-least t-they h-haven't s-said a-anything a-about h-having p-parachutes? 01:20 GA: | It always helps to be prepared. | 01:21 TT: all the p-preparation in the w-worlds w-won't be e-enough for t-this? 01:21 GA: | Thanks, that's really helpful. | 01:21 GA: | No, really, continue being vague about some huge unstoppable threat. | 01:22 GA: | I'm just gonna go do my own thing in my training room until I die or get kidnapped or whatever, because waiting around for it is boring. | 01:22 GA: | Bye, Stuttery. | 01:23 TT: s-sorry, I c-couldn't h-help m-more? y-you'll u-understand s-soon? 01:23 -- timidTheurge TT ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 01:23 --